Fires can occur at any time and in almost any place. A fire often starts because of human error, accidents, arson, electrical failures or simply due to forces of nature. A raging fire in a residential, commercial, industrial, or farm building can be extremely dangerous and can result in severe property damage. Injury or death can also occur to humans, pets and farm animals. The longer a fire burns, the bigger the fire grows and the more difficult it becomes to extinguish the inferno. Because it typically takes a fire department several minutes to respond to a fire call, the fire has a chance to grow exponentially until the fire fighters arrive to combat the flames.
Conventionally, fire fighters have used water hoses to battle a burning fire. The water is usually withdrawn from a fire hydrant, a pumper truck or a nearby body of water. A large diameter fire hose is connected to the fire hydrant, to an outlet formed on a pumper truck, or to a low pressure pump connected to the body of water. The water is routed to an adjustable nozzle located on the opposite end of the fire hose. The fire fighters manually hold the nozzle and direct the stream of water onto the burning fire. The water is usually dispensed from the nozzle at a relatively low pressure. The firefighters are trained to extinguish the fire by smothering it with large quantities of water to deprive it of the oxygen necessary for combustion.
This method of fighting fires is not always the most useful especially when the fire involves burning chemicals which may explode when contacted by water. Furthermore, in many instances, it may be difficult to deliver the water to the upper floors of a tall building. Still further, some fires occur were an abundance of water is not available.
Now, a high pressure water/foam nozzle assembly has been invented which is extremely useful in fighting fires.